You're Not Unloved
by Orangina Locks
Summary: Sasuke discovers some disturbing stories going around town, and sets out to find the girl at the centre of them all. SasuSaku


**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

A little something I came up with, probably overused plot. Read and Review!

You're not unloved 

Uchiha Sasuke was not the type of person to get involved with other people's private lives. In fact, he usually avoided contact with such matters at all costs. This, however, was an exception. He was looking after his team mate's welfare. Yeah, that was it…

_Earlier that day_

Ever since spring had settled into Konoha, all the people seemed to be in much happier moods. All the fresh colours around just seemed to brighten the area.

But even with all this joy around him, Sasuke was bored out of his skull.

He had a feeling that Naruto was playing a part in all of the D-rank missions he seemed to be getting recently.

Actually he was positive that that was the explanation.

He certainly wouldn't put it past the blonde to be so sneaky, and the Hokage's taste for sake wouldn't help his situation… So now, Sasuke had just finished helping find his fifth cat in a day.

"I'm going to kill him" Sasuke muttered to himself through gritted teeth.

After killing both his teacher and brother at the young age of sixteen, Sasuke had returned to Konoha, the place he was born. Not of his own choice, but Naruto's screaming and punching had gotten on his nerves, and considering there was nothing else really for him to do, he'd allowed himself to be dragged home by his best friend.

Unfortunately, it wasn't all 'welcome back Sasuke, we missed you!' Oh no, it was much worse, and he had the scars to prove it.

And of course the haunting memories of all that community service and teasing because he was the last genin of the class. Now that made him shiver.

Three years on, he had gained the trust of the village, and a place in Anbu along with Naruto. His life seemed to be getting back on the right track with half of his life goals completed and enough strength to be satisfied with.

This left him with only one goal left; restore his clan. People say that men get better with age and this certainly applied for Sasuke. Only, he wasn't half bad to begin with, so now at a great height of 6'1 and all those perfect muscles…

So, right, he wasn't exactly lacking female attention. None of the girls he had gone out with seemed to interest him; there was only one girl he had ever really had a proper conversation with that he had found even slightly amusing. But he had never really thought about her that way.

Nevertheless, when his sharp ears picked up a conversation that was centred on that girl, he couldn't help but listen in.

"Did you hear that Haruno Sakura is going out with Rock Lee?" A dark haired girl said to her friend.

'_What_?' Sasuke hissed in his mind, thinking of the strange Gai-obsessed man.

"I know, I heard about it this morning. Hasn't he been into her for a while though? Maybe she finally discovered she had feelings for him!" The two sighed at the romance, whilst Sasuke's blood was boiling.

"He creeps me out a little though, have you seen his eyebrows?"

"Serious need of waxing"

"Agreed"

Sasuke had heard enough, and stormed off to find the girl in question.

So, like it was said before, Sasuke was not bothered by people's relationships, but this was different. This was _Sakura_.

Tsunade had asked Sakura to read up on a recent project she was looking into, so she was checking through the various books in the Hokage's library. The whole idea of a library is to remain in quiet so that learning could proceed, so she was not expecting a loud crash to appear from down the stairs.

She sensed a threatening chakra coming from the origin of the noise, and rolled her eyes when she realised who the chakra belonged to.

She stomped down the stairs to go meet with the intruder, only to find him making his way towards her.

"Uchiha Sasuke! This is a _library_, you know, where you are meant to _learn_! Not somewhere for you to be knocking down…" She was rudely interrupted.

"Are you going on a date with Fuzzy brows?"

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead "His name is Lee"

"You didn't answer the question"

"Because it's none of your business" She turned to walk back upstairs.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Sakura turned around angrily.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am, Lee-kun is a very nice person, I am sure that…"

"Lee-_kun_?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What, am I not allowed to call him that?"

"I never said that"

"You were implying it!"

"Whatever you say"

This seemed to make Sakura very annoyed.

"Stop acting all high and mighty, I can date whoever I want to, it has absolutely nothing to do with you, or Naruto for that matter!"

"I didn't say that you couldn't, I was asking why you'd want to. I mean, come on, it's _Rock Lee_."

"I told you before, are you deaf? Lee-kun is a very nice…"

"Yeah, whatever, asides from being 'a very nice person' what else does _Lee-kun _offer? 'Cause it certainly isn't his looks."

"I think he is cute!"

"Sure"

"Stop being all sarcastic-y with me!"

"I am just stating the truth. You could do much better than Fuzzy brows."

Tears of anger seemed to cloud her eyes when he said that.

"Really? Like who? No civilians want to have anything to do with me because I'm the Hokage's apprentice and could break them in half with my pinkie. All shinobi around my age are either involved with someone or don't even look at me! Even Naruto, who even though I used to hate it him having a crush on me, has moved on! Which I am _totally_ happy for, by the way! Hinata has liked him for too long for that idiot not to…"

"Sakura, you're rambling"

"I realise that! Like I was saying, Naruto has moved on. I'm 19 years old, and a well-known jounin! Life for someone in my position isn't exactly long, and time seems to be passing me by. Lee-kun is the only one of the opposite sex who even shows an interest in me…"

"Do I not count in your eyes as a member of the opposite sex?"

Sakura snorted most un-lady like at this. "Are you kidding me? You're always off with a new girl, and I am _not_ a fan girl anymore. I don't believe that every word you say to me is your way of confessing your love."

"I can see that" Sasuke had to dodge a chakra-enhanced fist coming towards him.

"What I was saying was, if I don't act now, I might never get the chance." Sakura seemed to lose all the fight in her as she slumped down on the step.

"You're annoying"

This perked her up a little as she clenched her fist.

"What?"

"You sit there in your self pity, thinking 'I'm not good enough for people' and 'why would anyone want me?' You need to wake up and see that plenty of people like you for just the way you are."

"But…"

"Don't but me, you've got loads of friends, you've even made up with that harpy again. So what if you haven't got your true love yet? That doesn't mean that you have to waste your life on someone you have no feelings for."

Sakura's eyes seemed to soften and she stood up.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I was just a little caught up in emotion, I…"

Sakura was cut off in her sentence yet again, because Sasuke's lips had suddenly descended on hers.

"Don't ever think that you're unloved, Sakura" He said in a deep husky voice.

And then, he was gone.

Sakura was still in a state of shock for a while afterwards, but when she finally came back into reality, she said

"That was the most I have heard Sasuke say _ever_!"

The End


End file.
